Just Breathe and Don't Let Go
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Sometimes, Life can be an obstacle. You always felt like you have to give up on living but the truth is, you just have to breathe and let go.


**I'm in a really bad mood today, but ofcourse... nobody wants to hear or l****isten to my dramas ;'D ok... so um... pretend that you don't read this author's note and continue our lives...**

* * *

On every weekdays, Draco found out that humiliating Luna Lovegood was not that easy. He became so desperate to make her embarrassed that he spends his time thinking about the wide eyed girl.

It was Tuesday when he bumped unto her; scattering her books down the ground. "Hey Loony, catched up the stupid I'mnotreal creatures yet?" he sneered down the her, she stood up with a wide smile on her face "Hello Draco. Hello Vincent. Hello Gregory. Hello Pansy" one by one she eyed the top of their heads as if seing things that they could not see. "first name bases now?. I don't call lunatics by their first name Loony" Luna didn't reply, she stood there; smilling at his face as he gave up and tried to walk away

"Stupid little filthy blood traitor you are Loony, you are nothing but a stupid retarted poor nutters with a father who is a mad idiotic pyscho." Pansy pushed Luna's shoulders, crashing her to the marbled floor. "No wonder your mother left. Your family is full of psychos, she deserves it." Pansy smirked when Luna's eyes became watery, she stood up quietly. "I pity you Pansy for you never felt true love from a family" the atmosphere becames hot, almost too quickly; Pansy attacked Luna, pushing her down the ground with numerous of punches from the brunette.

"Atleast I'm not like you Loony. Lonely, Poor, outcast, psycho. Even your so called friends thinks you're psychotic and should be left behind. If I were you, I should've killed myself" Draco's blood boiled, even the two boys behind him thought that it's too much. "we're done here Pansy, I expect you to be with Proffesor Snape" Draco clutched Pansy's arm tightly, eyeing the damaged blonde lying on the cold marble ground.

The Next Day, he decided to have his drama session with Moaning Mrytle. He eyed himself through the moist mirror. Tired eyes was staring back at him, he washes his face with cold water and the hot streams of tears was rolling.

"You're hurting too" a distant voice spoke, he turned around. "What are you doing her Loony?" she approached him taking the next sink; observing the mirror he's been staring.

"Don't worry Draco, it's okay to cry"He finally turned to look at her, really looking at her eyes finding out that it was bloodshot and a pink nose. She was beautiful and enchanting.

"I am not"

"You're in denial"

"Who cares anyway?"

"I do"

he was taken aback by her answer. He suddenly feel ashamed by himself, the girl that he tormented for a lot of years was here, with him, caring about him. "You must not be human Luna. You care for a demon" he sloped down the ground and she followed. "don't be silly Draco, you're human with a lot of wrackspurts in your head"

He sighed, lifting his sleeves; revealing the mark.

"See? A Demon" His tears begun to show again "He will kill me and my family Luna I have to-"

"Shhhh" she soothed him with her thumb to the mark. "We all have our own nightmares Draco" she rolled her sleeve, there were some slashes to her wrist. Just Breathe was on it.

"Mine was myself" her eyes was tired and sad, Draco's heart broke down. How can someone like her was not recognized?

"Did your friends knew about it Luna?" silence was heard

"No. Pansy's right Draco. I already knew about those things that they said to me. I wanted to die Draco, but my father still needs me here" a hot tear fell from her eye, before he can register what he was doing, he wiped it off by his thumb "I didn't mean the words I said Luna. I'm sorry." his thumb; still carressing her wet skin making her have goosebumps "I'm not even mad at you Draco. I'm not even mad at Pansy too. I guess it was her hormones acting out because she loves you and she's jealous about you're eyes on me" she bowed her head, a blush crepting on both of their cheeks

He appeared to be stunned, he debated whether he was attracted to her or not, but the moment he touched his forehead to hers, he know what he was going to do.

"Tell me what to do to ease everything we felt like being hurt Luna" she pointed her wrist to him "Just breathe and don't let go" she closed the distance between them, _Breathe and don't let go_

* * *

**I don't know if I have pleased you or not. But please review?**

**I just love it when I actually done something right for a change...**

**God bless you guys :))**


End file.
